


Journalist

by dontworryaboutanything



Series: William [2]
Category: Who Killed Markiplier, Who Killed Markiplier? - Fandom, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Who Killed Markiplier?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-10 20:00:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12919203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontworryaboutanything/pseuds/dontworryaboutanything
Summary: William could be a star, too, if he wanted. He knew he could. So did his friends.Before WKM and before the fallout in the friendship.





	Journalist

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short interaction I feel might explain Wilford a bit more. Feed me comments, as they sustain my life force.

“I could do that too.” William said, unprompted, sitting with Damien and Celine as they waited for their ride to the theater. It was premiere night, and they had been invited as guests of honor. Of course.

  
The other two looked up, and Celine just smiled, rolling her eyes.

  
“Do what?” Damien asked, feeling left out of a joke. Celine always knew everything before the rest of them. She read them all so well. 

  
William pointed at the billboard across the street.  
Their friend, head several feet bigger than normal, was staring at them from the roof of some restaurant. Mark was getting popular quick, everyone knew this movie would be his big break.

  
Damien looked back at William, joked, “Make billboards?”

  
William laughed for longer than necessary, and Damien noticed for the first time all day how tired he looked. Mark and William weren’t getting along as well, now, and he wondered if Mark said something to prompt all this. Mark did have a habit to phrase things wrong.

  
“No, no. I mean I could act! I could be a star.”  William said, finally, firmly.

  
Celine nodded, “We know. You’ve definitely got the personality for it, anyway.”

  
“I’d have to do something different, though. I’m anything but unoriginal.” His eyebrows wiggled wildly.

  
Damien laughed, nodding now too. “Maybe. Journalism, then. You’ve got the charm, you could interrogate a cactus and it would be happy to talk to you.”

  
The limo pulled up as William began to smile, wide and real. He cast a final look at the billboard, and with affection dripping from his voice mumbled, "I could test that on Mark, after, he's enough of a prick." 

  
They didn’t talk about it again.

  
William remembered it, though, for a very, very long time.


End file.
